<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>凌晨五点与你 by wssezcanon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205313">凌晨五点与你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wssezcanon/pseuds/wssezcanon'>wssezcanon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wssezcanon/pseuds/wssezcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>老王和伊万均为耶鲁大学法学院的高材生，他们的故事开端就像一部充满套路的青春偶像剧。老王聪明伶俐，是网球队的队长，人见人爱，花见花开的omega学长。而伊万呢，是个表面冰冷，内心铁憨憨，雄心勃勃的猛男alpha，同学们有一半怕他，另一半更怕他。但他在老王的眼里就是一只毛茸茸的臭狗熊，大个子的teddy bear。</p>
<p>他们在校园里度过了他们人生中最美好的时光。毕业后，他们俩被选进一家著名的律师事务所当实习生，一起办案。他们原本可以一直幸福下去，可一桩案子却打乱了一切。伊万发现，委托他辩护的新客户是地下组织的替罪羊，是一个注定要被判刑的无辜者。伊万不顾所有人的警告和阻拦，坚信自己一定会抓住真凶，不惜采取任何手段。老王因为他的任性付出了代价。地下组织绑架了老王。当伊万赶到时......为时已晚。</p>
<p>老王的葬礼，伊万没有参加。从那之后，伊万再也没有踏出家门半步，他用酒精麻醉自己，过着生不如死的日子。岁月流逝，直到有一天，王耀的妹妹拜访了他：“我恨你。但是我的哥哥不会想看到你这样糟蹋自己的。况且，那个棺材不是空的吗？”</p>
<p>伊万发誓无论如何都要找到老王。他欠他太多了。</p>
<p>经过半年的调查，在拉斯维加斯一家破败的strip club里，他找到了老王。然而老王已经失去了所有记忆，被彻彻底底地洗脑了，他以为自己活了一辈子都在这霓虹黑暗中跳舞给陌生人看。当伊万坐在他面前时，他没有认出伊万，当那张破床嘎吱作响时他依然没有认出这个为他心碎的男人。</p>
<p>天亮之前，伊万偷走了老王，将他绑起来并扔到了汽车后备箱中。不管老王怎么喊，怎么骂，怎么恳求他放过自己，伊万也什么都不回答。尘土飞扬在漫长的高速公路上。老王不明白为什么伊万既然有这本事，不去绑架一个大人物，非得绑架一个stripper，但是他的口袋里没有钱，没有身份证，他别无选择，只能陪伴伊万继续这永无止境的旅程。他可以逃跑，机会其实很多，但是他能去哪里？回到拉斯维加斯？老王不想承认，不知从何时起他逐渐变得依赖伊万的温暖和那坚实的胸膛。他的肚子也一天比一天大了。随着小宝宝的到来，他们在一个安静的小镇定居了。伊万以为他们可以在这里过上新的生活，他不打算告诉老王真相，因为真相过于残酷。</p>
<p>但是好景不长。有一天伊万出门后，老王发现了伊万的旧笔记本电脑，里面的文件留存着他上大学时的笔记和照片。起初，老王只是对伊万年轻时的样子感到好奇。翻着翻着，老王看到了自己的脸在凝视着他。颤抖的手指打开一个接一个的搜索链接。他的头越来越疼，像要裂开似的。即使他知道了真相，他的记忆却已无法挽回。他紧紧地抱着他们的宝宝，泪水流下脸颊。 </p>
<p>伊万回到家的那天晚上，老王假装一切安好。第二天，他便不见踪影。他给伊万留下了一张纸条，上面写着，他不能让那些毁了他们一生的人无罪释放：</p>
<p>“别来找我。我永远变不回和你一起去耶鲁的那个王耀。但是我和他一样深爱着你。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>凌晨五点与你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>授权翻译。原作者：LOTTIE~ （Lofter）<br/>注意：abo，R18，夜店要素</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">涂红的<span>指甲</span>。<span>细窄的高跟衬托着修长</span>的裸腿。<span>长度堪堪遮住屁股的小红裙</span>，细<span>肩带滑落</span>他的肩膀。</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">他的香水<span>是睡莲味</span>，信息素是丁香。<span>吊在完美耳垂上的是闪亮的水晶</span>，<span>乍一看会使人误以为是钻石</span>。他从嘴里拿出棒棒糖，<span>将鲜红的口红涂上嘴唇</span>。</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"><span>表演开始了</span>。</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>帷幕拉开。他跟随轰鸣的音乐节拍踱步，拨弄着自己的乌黑长发走到房间中央，那里摆着一张又旧又脏的沙发。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>王耀在一家处于这座城市犯罪率最高地带的夜店工作。地点是一条偏僻的巷子里。深入那片散发霓虹荧光的黑暗，就能看见油漆剥落、涂鸦泛滥的墙壁，被撕烂的各种色情服务宣传单，以及一台从九十年代报废至今的电梯。他没有自己的住所；他就住在楼上的其中一个小房间里。不消说，这并非什么值得吹嘘的工作。然而，正是这份收入让他有地住有饭吃。他并不鄙视这份工作。工作内容轻松，习惯成自然。他只须每天重复同样的流程就行了。这份工作带来的是令他麻木的快乐，沉浸于音乐的纯粹。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"><span>他卖弄着自己的诱人身姿</span>。<span>双臀挑逗地款摆</span>，<span>突出他纤瘦的腰肢与美好的臀股曲线</span>。<span>一览无余</span>，<span>不</span>留<span>一丝</span>想象<span>空间</span>。<span>垂落的吊带低得人人都能瞧见那两粒粉色乳头自由地上下晃荡</span>。他的<span>男根形状</span>凸现<span>了</span>出来。<span>那</span>件红<span>裙</span>不<span>像是</span>用来<span>蔽体</span>的，<span>反倒更像被他的四肢钩住的一块薄绸</span>。<span>他吐出一声</span>半息半叹。手指<span>抚触</span>大腿内侧。<span>阵阵刺激令他下腹颤栗</span>。</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>这一天是何年何月何日都无所谓。只不过又一个在夜店起舞的夜晚，假如可以称之为舞蹈的话。这是他曾表演过成百上千次的独舞。王耀熟门熟路地用手指玩弄着自己的身体时，发现了一个他从没见过的新客人。喉中的呼吸一顿。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>这个男人着装正式，气质冰冷，不太像是会出现在这种地方的人。王耀见过许多来来去去的陌生男人，但没有哪一个像他这般惹眼的。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>他是来这儿调查犯罪的侦探吗？如果是的话，那么他显然没有下功夫伪装一下自己。那他是一个厌倦了成功却无趣的事业与忠贞却木讷的夫人，想要逃离的富商吗？</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>王耀歪了一下头，勾起带着棒棒糖味的红唇，仅凭将注意力指向对方的这一行为便激起了那陌生人的反应。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>王耀臀部向前靠，身子后仰张开了双腿。在潮湿的空气里耸动。即便那个男人听不到他喉咙里发出的低吟，也必然能闻到炫灯下流淌的晶莹的潮液。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>男人的注视强烈得令王耀近乎有些受宠若惊。他的脸上有种和其他人不一样的神情，</span>
  <span>
    <em>远远</em>
  </span>
  <span>不止是欲望。寒霜的表情掩盖着底下的熊熊烈火。刚被唤起了天性的笼中野兽。王耀能感觉到自己的身体被对方那冷峻、执著的视线所吞噬。王耀并非厅内唯一的脱衣舞者，然而这个男人全神贯注地盯着王耀，对坐在他身旁企图勾引他的几人连正眼都没给一个。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"><span>王耀挑逗地朝对方走过去，那个他过后得知名为伊万</span>·<span>布拉金斯基的男人。一个将在未来的岁月中令他刻骨铭心的名字。</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>他慢慢走近，身上盖着的艳红布料被丢弃在地。他浑身赤裸站在伊万面前，只留耳环和高跟鞋，王耀给予对方观赏这片触手可及的风景的时间。</span>
  <span>
    <em>喜欢吗？</em>
  </span>
  <span>王耀微笑着跨坐上伊万的大腿，骑在这个眼中有着极其浓烈的情绪的陌生男人身上。王耀看得出不顾及对方的私人空间对那人来说是何等的冒犯，可他却凑近了去观察对方的双眼，那双坦然直白的、似要将他生吞活剥的眼睛，因为他很清楚伊万不会推开他。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>信息素的探戈，叫人晕眩。陷入宁静的狂躁，呼吸转浓，静默的声音随之鸣响。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"><span>大多数时候，他为自己是个</span>omega<span>而高兴；只有</span>omega<span>们才能让人甘愿花钱看他们脱衣服。只不过，偶尔他会厌恶自己先天性地被</span>alpha<span>强大的麝香味所吸引，譬如此时此刻。伊万身上散发出的信息素是如此强烈，以至王耀被驱使着表现得比以往的主动更加大胆。</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>垂在耳朵下方的星串闪烁摇曳。王耀开始来回摆动双臀，身体在动，却在两人中间恰好留出足够的空间好让自己不碰到伊万裤裆处的大块隆起。几缕墨色的发丝落到了伊万肩上。那男人瞪着他。他感觉得出来，自己身体下方那炙热的怒张在焦灼等待着他坐上去，一秒秒折磨似地流逝，他却仍是不坐。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>伊万迫使自己的目光从王耀身上移开。可不看王耀也难以阻挡身下的火势蔓延，也没能阻止王耀不继续撩拨他。</span>
  <span>
    <em>别害羞啊。</em>
  </span>
  <span>王耀的声音里满是笑意。伊万暗暗叹了口气，重新把火热的视线投向王耀。他的脸部肌肉紧绷得让王耀以为他要青筋爆裂。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>一刹那间，伊万忽地按住了王耀压向自己的下体。隆起部位抵上了王耀的粉穴，尽管皮带仍扣着，裤链也没拉开，它依然顶了进去。裤子的粗糙质地碾磨湿润的穴肉。伊万挺身在那乳白的屁股上顶弄，令坐在他腿上的赤裸美人身躯一震。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>啊、啊……嗯……”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>王耀呜咽了一声。被隔着衣料的鼓包拱进身体，他抿紧了双唇。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>接着，伊万得寸进尺地将王耀向后弯折，伊万若是放开手，那他就要后脑勺着地了。他的同事不管哪一个都会逃离这个古怪无比的男人的桎梏，但王耀没有挣扎。一位陌生人的瞳孔与虹膜从未如此清晰。或许在另一种情境下，面对着另外某个人的时候，他的眼眸会是温柔、深情、迷人以及许许多多的美好，然而此刻唯有愤怒居于其中。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>那道紫罗兰色的目光看起来很可怕，带着欲望与另一种王耀无法形容的强烈感情。不敢置信？愤恨？王耀想，是谁把他伤害到不得不将愤怒发泄在一名脱衣舞郎身上。不过他也不是来猜测他的烦恼、做他的治疗师的，他无需了解对方的故事也能明白这一刻对方想要干什么。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>一晚上多少？”伊万问。</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>王耀笑了。他的双唇轻轻扫过伊万的唇，低语了一个数字。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>这地方并没有什么严格规定。虽说他的本职不是性服务工作者，但顾客若是乐意为他的陪睡服务买单，他又何必假扮清纯处子？对于不喜欢的男人，他会把价钱抬得特别高，让他们知难而退。他不能说自己不喜欢伊万，其实恰恰相反，可他却抬了价，只想瞧瞧伊万是否哪怕必须支付不合理的数额也要上他。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>红色高跟鞋掉落在地；麦克风宣布了下一位表演者。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>从伊万抱着他前往包厢的路上那一副不耐烦的样子来看，王耀确信自己今晚将被狠操一顿。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>他被扔到那张和那张沙发一样又旧又脏的床上。他没有老老实实地躺着，而是伸出手来帮伊万解开皮带，隔着裤子亲吻对方的硬物，伸出舌头，熟练地用嘴巴取悦那根勃起。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"><span>然而，伊万并不在乎任何前戏；王耀心甘情愿提供的任何服务均被拒绝，伊万哼了一声把他推回床垫上。他捏紧王耀的两只手腕将他定住。那位</span>alpha<span>比起男人更像只兽类。</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>对方的性器从裤裆里被匆匆放出，王耀都没能好好瞧它一眼，不过它必定十分硕大，因为那深入的贯穿令他发抖。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>他已经湿透了，但即使这样也无法减弱被撑开填满的肉壁遭受的蹂躏。硬挺被一股脑塞进了他的身体。将他钉死，叫他动弹不得。他来不及适应那根粗长，后者随即开始在拥堵不堪的空间中肆虐。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>急剧的压迫刺激之下，淫液从他体内失控地涌出来缓解刺痛。王耀觉得讽刺，之前自己在台上扭屁股的时候，这男人冲他怒目而视，这会儿他却又要那两瓣屁股加速运作。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>先前他对那个男人的每一次挑逗都被十倍奉还。作为他的身子在那张沙发上一次次充满性暗示的摇摆的报应，他被折腾得错乱颠倒，翻搅的穴肉被迫承受销魂的加倍侵袭。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <em>好、好重，重死了。</em>
  </span>
  <span>被困在两百磅的肌肉底下，王耀喘得比自己往常预想中的还要大声。他们要把这张床搞坏了，以伊万对着他横冲直撞的节奏，某些东西要坏了。他曾假想过的对方那位贞洁的妻子，绝没可能不在如此多的精力之下坏掉；他会让妻子怀上太多次，生下太多小孩。起先诱使王耀张开双腿的酥麻感败下阵来，随着感官刺激的爆发变得黯然失色。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>这不正常。王耀虽预料到了粗暴的性爱，可他对这等暴力并没有做好准备。他该叫人把这男的拉走，可他呻吟着，像个普通的娼妓沉溺于一场拉扯自身内部的骚动；那种无耻的渴欲在他心内回荡，犹如被深深镌刻在他那白瓷似的皮肤底下的骨头上。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>王耀拽住伊万的衬衫，性急地把它脱下来，伊万则从他的耳朵上拧下了那只假钻耳环。那双手的残忍粗鲁令他吃痛地叫了一声，却没有得到肇事者的怜悯。面对着强大到兴许足以将他撕成两半的力量，他任性地用双腿环住那个高大男人，抹消二人之间哪怕最微小的空隙。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"><span>雄根不断扎入他的肠管，好像还嫌自己的身量不够吓人似的，它被包裹在柔嫩穴肉里似乎胀得更大了。王耀熟谙如何恰当地使用声音来启动对方的所有开关，然而他的整具身体从头到脚都在随嘎吱作响的床摇晃，那些技巧也随之被忘光了。不得体的尖叫声难抑地从那两片急于被亲吻、被喂入几盅津液的嘴唇间冒出。他的肚子被卡在两份压迫中间：被肠壁内暴动的性器向上顶，同时又被</span>alpha<span>的火热身躯往下按。</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>热浪流遍他的全身，点燃每根纤维，而他的大脑乱成一团浆糊，他的内部被搅成肉浆。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>明天他的屁眼要是松得合不上了，上班会很成问题，要是他每次提起裙子的时候，大家看到粉嫩的小穴被一个大洞取代了的话，就没有人会再来看他跳舞了。然而，在两人此刻所处的状态下，他没资格叫伊万拔出去。连他的初次发情期都没这么激烈过。张大的穴口泛红，颜色绵延至两瓣比成熟桃子还红润的屁股上。他的双腿不自觉缠紧了伊万。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>王耀试图提醒伊万不必心急，自己并不会马上消失，接下来的数小时他是属于他的，然而伊万除了埋头狠干、把信息素抹遍他的全身上下之外什么也不管不顾。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>虽然他无法通过后颈上有条浅淡的手术疤痕的腺体被标记，但是那满满当当的信息素牢牢粘在他身上每一寸，从毛孔侵入体内。什么香水都掩盖不了这气味，他就算把自己泡进一个装满香水的浴缸里，出来时也依然会带着这个男人的气味。从此以后他穿上的任何一件衬衣、袍子、内裤等等衣物都将带上这麝香味。不过话说回来，假如未来仅仅是他们两人在昏暗的房间内交配直至永恒的话，他根本不必穿戴任何衣物。永恒？瞧啊，他的脑子是真的不太好使了。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>从没有人这样死死地抱过他，王耀想着。虽然被没完没了地抽插着，可还是有那么一小会儿，他嫉妒那些有幸能够每晚被爱人死死抱着睡觉的人。他抬手抚摸那个男人温暖的汗津津的面颊，即使他不该这么做。</span>
  <span>
    <em>我叫王耀。</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>他头一次想听人叫自己的真名。舌头与牙齿碾过他的脖颈与泛红的肌肤，却放过了嘴唇，如此一来他那放荡的哭叫声便能继续伴着湿濡的碰撞骚动响彻，而他把话说出口的机会也消失了。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>内壁的那层软肉被捣弄得又痛又麻得要命。汁水从堵塞的入口漏出，就像破裂的水管。在猩红色的谵妄中，王耀想着，要是能体会一下被这个似乎决意用巨根折磨他的男人亲昵爱抚的滋味就好了。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>你……你就，啊、啊……不、不能……”那双令人生畏的紫眼睛直勾勾盯住他。“轻、轻点……呜啊……轻点吗……”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"><span>让王耀惊讶的是，体内的猛烈律动减缓到几乎静止了。严肃的表情变了，伊万好似现在才意识到自己在那位</span>omega<span>娇小的身躯上折腾了多久。</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>伊万眉头紧锁，往前推入王耀体内，这回动作慢了些，摩擦着在雄根周围收缩的肠肉。有些犹疑地表达温柔的尝试带着点尴尬；不过，王耀看着对方小心翼翼不伤着他的样子倒觉得相当惹人喜爱。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>王耀觉得自己再不会遇见和这个男人一样奇怪的人了。他从简直要把他操死转为这种……这种……舒缓的做爱。王耀完全无法理解。伊万若是在乎他，会听取他的请求，那为什么他们第一次对上眼的时候他看起来那么</span>
  <span>
    <em>凶</em>
  </span>
  <span>。这份困惑莫名地增添了被火焰啃噬着的满足感。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>啊、啊啊、嗯……就是这样……”王耀急促地低叫道，两人裸裎的性器官互相揉擦，让他感觉仿佛要在伊万身下融化了。</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>他是这家夜店中的最佳舞者之一，并非因为经验，而主要是出于他良好的基因，使他具有如同面团般柔软的可塑性。他的身体各方面，前前后后里里外外都十分柔软，而他想为这个男人变得更软一些。他但愿关于自己身体的记忆能够让伊万刻骨铭心，让伊万和别人睡的时候永远都无法满足；不管他如何用劲揉捏也仍将无法找到自己在一个脱衣舞郎腿根处品尝探索过的那份柔软。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>减缓的律动使他更为清晰敏锐地感受到埋在身体里的粗茎，它占据了一块大到惊人的保留给脏器的空间。他双腿大张缠住伊万的姿势顿时显得似乎过于亲密了，他的四肢摆出了一副任君采撷的开放姿态。封闭的子宫里，满含卵子的内膜抽搐着，如同小气泡被戳破一般。王耀不信自己会脸红，但不可否认他的双颊温度正在飙升。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>专注于上方那张具有突出斯拉夫特征的脸孔，王耀跟随着掌控了自己五感的律动而动。他的内壁按揉着几欲喷洒无数精种的勃发。性感的辗转扭动与他穿着那条红裙卖弄身段时的模样如出一辙，不同之处在于他不再是独舞了。屁股塞着阴茎，动起来的确有些刺痛，那种痛就好比在一块新伤口上刮蹭，但是和从深处爆发汹涌而出的残酷快感相比就显得微不足道了，而那深处原本的平静也被响亮的吸吮声搅乱。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>王耀回应了伊万莫名其妙的心理变化，投身到唯有两具身躯同时起伏、胸口紧紧相贴、十指扣进柔肤、呼吸溶解在泛红皮肤上才能达到的令人意乱情迷的愉悦中。他尽情享受着彼此和谐的上升与回落、前进与后退的节奏。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>能在一个灰暗的三月天的夜晚感受这番炽热暖意，他的生活也没那么糟糕了，有个人这样热情地贯穿他，他也就不仅是个甚至不会被计入城市人口的无名人士。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>曾有人告诉他，做爱的秘诀在于爱情，王耀认为那完全是瞎扯淡。他不用去爱自己身上的那个人也能爽到，连对方的名字他都不需要了解。眼下发生的事便是证据。他由着这个陌生男人啃咬他的嘴唇，让他的舌头滑过他的牙齿；紫眸男人品尝到王耀口中萦绕的棒棒糖味，低哼了一声，而美人撅起嘴让彼此双唇相贴。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>倘若一位陌生人的拥抚就能令他飘飘欲仙，令他喘息呻吟着把床单弄湿，这说明什么？这说明他认为爱情非必要的想法是正确的。不过伊万要是再多回来几趟像这样狠狠干他，也许到时候他就会爱上他了。不，</span>
  <span>
    <em>不行</em>
  </span>
  <span>。他真的，不应该。他不能。他有时候连食杂都买不起，为什么他会觉得自己负担得起爱情这种不牢靠的玩意儿。他只要做爱就满足了。他只需要那一样东西。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>王耀在精液涨满肠管时尖叫了出来。精液的喷涌致使他全身痉挛，被压制于僵硬的肌肉下方徒然踢蹬了两下。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"><span>在吵闹的</span>omega<span>体内灌入一股股精液，伊万似乎铁了心要让他怀孕，浇灌那张温床，不亲眼见证王耀躺在自己身下怀孕的画面不罢休：一幅黑发魅妖带着光滑裸露的肿大腹部的撩人画面，那一对饱满若是开始散发奶味就更好了。王耀怀疑伊万会不会想做爸爸，和他一起生儿育女，但他确信伊万想将他的内部翻修成一间育婴室。</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>扩大的肛口就像他那合不上的嘴似地淌着水。精液的汪洋冲洗着子宫的封口，再加上肉棒的持续戳弄，就连最厉害的强效药都无法使他免于被搞大肚子。当子宫入口被破开，王耀无力出声反对。即便是伊万在他身体里高潮的期间，床的响动也从未停息。伊万既没有停下来，速度也丝毫不减，反而回到先前的迅猛，两人相连的身体部位剧烈摇晃。囊袋撞上王耀的臀瓣，一次又一次挤进狭缝里去。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>王耀手臂紧搂着伊万的脖子，示意对方躺到自己身边来。他们的脑袋枕在同一只枕头上，王耀半阖着眼对他微笑。多可惜啊。那份微笑美得不该被用作夜店的招牌。伊万抬高王耀的细腿，继续在他体内抽插，同时二人唇舌交融。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>王耀被精子灌得满满当当，而它们仍在源源不断被注入他体内。</span>
  <span>
    <em>够了……够了</em>
  </span>
  <span>。他的后穴不是黑洞，最终他的子宫和肠子会撑不下的，过剩的产量已经在考验他的极限了。之前他穿过的那件裙装现在穿起来会显得很怪异，因为它一看就不是孕妇装。</span>
  <span>
    <em>不够。</em>
  </span>
  <span>这种感觉，这份从交合中获取的满足感，舒爽到令人无以抗拒。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>王耀的性器因高潮太多次而瘫软，但他身体里的湍流依旧顽强。伊万自从进入他以后便拒绝离开。血肉猛烈搏动，起伏着，发酵着，湿液满盈，折叠出层层肉欲。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>他觉得自己再也忘不掉那一双紫色的眸子了，他希望自己的双眼也能被这个各方面都很古怪的男人记住。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"><span>王耀有生以来第一次体验到被干到失去意识是种什么感受。他本该为被塞进过多精种感到恶心，可是</span>alpha<span>的气味变得越来越令人舒适。尽管伊万没开口，王耀却已然默许了对方在他昏迷后可以接着操弄他的身体。</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>或许王耀没有听到那句话才是最好的。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>你真的什么都想不起来了吗？”</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>王耀昏睡得太彻底，感受不到脸颊上的那一滴泪。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>当经理舍得来查房的时候，包厢早已冷清。玻璃窗户也被打碎了。</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">-<span>完</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>